Jealous?
by xDFantaSea
Summary: Levi and Eren on a little vacation in an old castle with nobody around. (Somewhat). What just might happen? -sorry, always bad a summaries-


Title: Jealous?

Pairing: Levi x Eren

Rating: M

I do not own Attack on Titan (though I wish it did cause it's just too awesome xD) Boy x Boy if you no like, you no read. Simple. For those who do, have fun ;)

* * *

><p>Levi sat on the couch, his arm extended over the top, his legs crossed. His black eyes staring harshly into the brunettes. Eren stared back at him but a with a little less confidence.<p>

"Do it. Again."

Eren gulped. He didn't want to but he also didn't want to get on the corporal's bad side. "Corporal..." he started to say, his voice a little shaky. "Couldn't we possibly wait...or could I get..." He was definitely going to regret this. "Help?" he squeaked out.

Raiville's eyebrow shot up. "Help?" His voice was cool and cold which scared Eren more than even the colossal titan. "You want *help*?" Eren nodded meekly. "It would just be much easier if I could have another person with me." Levi scoffed. "What's so hard about cleaning? Eh Eren?"

"Well..." he started to say but was cut off violently by Levi, who lunged off the couch with his cat like skills and brought one of his swords to Erens throat. It was totally unnecessary but Eren should have seen it coming with Levi's extra annoyed attitude. "You don't need any help. Got that?" he whispered with a chill that ran all through Erens body. And not the good kind. "Ye-yes sir!" He soluted from his uncomfortable position. At least it made the Corporal relax...even if just a little.

The Corporal slid his swords back and went to go sit back on the couch, his eyes never leaving Eren as he hurried to clean the room for the fifth time. As he started cleaning yet again his mind wandered to the extremely bad mood the Corporal was in. What could have caused it? It could have been Hanji with her constant talk of the new titans they've captured and how she feels their pain. Or maybe its Erwin...although he usually doesn't seem to annoy anybody outside the scouting regiments. Or maybe...his mind trailed off for a moment. He hasn't realized it but he had momentarily stopped working.

In that short amount of time a man had come to call Levi because Erwin needed to talk to him. "Don't you dare stop working!" he growled to Eren then left swiftly, slamming the door on his way out making both Eren and the messenger for Levi jump. Eren sighed. What could it be? He dipped the sponge back into the dirty water. 'Should probably change this soon...otherwise he'll yell at me for cleaning with dirty water.' But for now he went to the windows, scrubbing them, yet again, to their sparkling form.

It couldn't be...

Just that morning, Eren was wandering around without his shirt on as all the other men did before putting on the full uniform, and a total stranger he never remembered seeing before, walked up to him. He whispered in his ear to follow him because Commander Erwin wished to speak with him. But instead he lead him to a secluded room where no one would come in. He shut the door quietly behind him. "I'm sorry," Eren said. "I thought the commander wanted to see me?" The man smirked and pushed Eren against one wall. Eren, gasped as his back hit the wall and asked politely if he could leave. "Leave? Oh no. We're just getting started," he said in a rough voice, kissing his chin and neck. His hands slid down his neck and bare chest, 'bumping' against one of his perk nipples. Eren starter to wiggle free of the mans grasp, knowing that the corporal would be waiting for him. "I really have to go," Eren started to say but was silenced with a kiss.

That was when Levi kicked the door down, yelling his name. The look on his face made Erens heart skip two beats. It was full of hurt and anger. But why? Eren still hasn't figured that out. Was that why he was acting so upset? Should he just ask the Corporal what was bothering him? He didn't know if he should ask the corporal and he didn't know who he could ask.

Eren closed his eyes seeing Levis hurt face for the umpteenth time that day. "Shit." He mashed his head against the palm of his hand. Why does he have to keep remembering that? He opened his eyes. It was true. He always did have a thing for Levi. Just a little crush that he believed would never be recognized. But what happened today made him think just a little bit differently. He imagined Levi in all his sexyness and instantly regretted it. He remembered his steel abs and killer body with that perfectly round ass. His muscles defined painfully clear. Sometimes he would imagine the corporal dominating him. Though of course it would never happen.

There was actually something like this once before. Levi had walked in on Mikasa trying to kiss Eren. But there was no hurt in his eyes then. Only annoyance, because, once again, he had been looking for Eren. And where did he find him? "Making out with your girlfriend," had been the captains exact words. It had hurt when he said that, but in time he became used to Levi saying harsh and unexpected things. He tried to explain to the captain that they were nothing more than family, like brother and sister, but if anything, that had made the corporal's mood worsen. The whole day and just a little bit after the Corporal could be described as demonic. Or more so than he already was.

Eren picked up the bucket of dirty water and tossed it out the window without thinking. Not that he really had to. No one would be out here anyways. An unexpected yell jerked him out if those thoughts. Right below...directly where he had let the water fall. "Shit..." He was afraid to look out the window to see who it was. He hoped it wasn't anybody that would kill him right on spot...or rather Levi.

Just as he was about to peer down to see who it was, the door banged open, making Eren jump several feet into the air. He turned around and there was Levi, in all his glory...soaking wet. He cursed internally, noting to beat himself up for later for not checking to see if anyone was down there before hand. "Eren," came the deathly voice of Levi. That was it, the young boy was sure he was going to die. Eren and Levi just stood there, facing each other. Eren looking down, Levi looking up. In a voice that could make death itself shiver, Levi said in barley a whisper, "you are going to pay."

Eren made an audible gulp and followed the captain wordlessly down the hall. "Wait here." They were just outside the bathroom and showers. A shower would be nice right about now, but he wasn't going to say so. Especially in Levi's presence. So instead, he stood there hand clenching his wrist behind his back, legs apart, and gazing straight ahead. The sound of multiple drops of water hitting the tiled floor greeted his ears. He couldn't help it as his mind wandered off. He couldn't help it if he imagined Levi taking his shower, naked under the onslaught of the drops of water, clinging desperately to every part of his body. Maybe the corporal pressed against the tiled wall, jerking himself off and moaning loudly, wantonly. Eren licked his lips as the image played through his mind.

A voice drifted through his thoughts. It could barley be heard and at first he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination. "Eren..." Yeah.. It was definitely his imagination.

The corporal pressed his back against the wall, running his hands through his soapy hair. He always loved the feel of the clean water droplets pounding against his back. It was the one place he could always just relax. But this time the kid was right outside the door, waiting for him. He scowled as he remembered the cold 'dirty' water splashing down on him from above. He swore he was going to kill the kid. Or make him pay dearly. Somehow. Various thoughts ran through his mind of how he could make Eren pay, but only one came up clearly. He kept shaking his head to get rid of the thought, but every part screamed that he wanted that shitty little brat underneath him, breaking his composure, turning him into a moaning mess.

He could have him clean all the rooms again. But Eren was honestly so tired from cleaning half the rooms in the empty class at least three times. He could have him clean the horses. But the horses were already in sparkling condition. He could have him go hunt titans, or even transform into his titan form and start training. He could have him bent over a table, begging Levi to enter him. He could have him suck him off...or... Levi groaned. What the hell. He never had this kind of trouble with anybody else. Why did he only want Eren? Why Eren? He moved so the shower could wash away the shampoo from his hair, letting it fall all around his body and his tired muscles. He peeked down at himself. It was true, he didn't have any kind of sexual action in a really long time. He hasn't even touched himself for a long while. Gingerly he let his fingers stroke his length. His knees buckled, and he had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't let out an audible moan. God that felt so good.

Again he reached down and touched himself, wrapping his hand around his length, and gave a couple rough pulls. The corporal's head flew back, almost hitting the wall. He couldn't stop now. It was almost impossible, even if he wanted to. Lust surged through him. Oh how he wished the kid would come in here, all innocent, like a baby lamb. He needed something, anything, "Eren" he whispered. He groaned and leaned his back against the wall. It was heaven to say the least. All he needed was Eren. He thought, for a moment, that maybe he should call Eren in then jump him...but that would be rape. He sighed and resigned himself to touching, moaning softly, and panting Erens name.

He kind of wanted to go in but he was sure the corporal would kick his ass if he did. Yet he wanted to so badly! He even swore he heard his name being repeated, even though he knew it was impossible. Especially for the fuming corporal who would have nothing to do with him right now. Slowly, as the images in his head became more and more realistic, his pants slowly got tighter and tighter. He wanted so bad to release himself, but he knew if Levi caught him, he'd be a dead man for sure. His hand started down towards his slightly hard length and he never let go of the sound of the shower. When it stopped he would stop. Hopefully he'd be done soon before that.

He massaged his area and let out a quiet moan. His whole body shivered. As quietly as possible he unzipped his zipper and let his member come out. He honestly wasn't that far along. He wasn't even wet at the tip. Eren knew now, that if he stopped, it would probably just go away on its own...so long as he stopped seeing these lewd thoughts of the corporal. He brushed his hand against it once more and gave a violent shudder. Once more he listened for the shower and any sound that Levi was coming out of it. None.

He let his back slide down the wall and and brought his knees up in front of him, feet flat on the floor. Just a little, he shrugged off his pants. Enough for him to touch himself without being restricted. He grabbed his length and pumped it, giving heavy sighs and as quiet a moan as he could muster. His other hand, now seeming to work on their own, flicked his hardened nipple. He squirmed against the wall, doing his best to imagine it was Corporal Levi doing this to him instead of himself. He pushed his thumb into the tip of his member and gently ran his fingers down along the side. He could feel it pulsing and throbbing in his hand. He removed his fingers from his nipples and put them behind him, squirming one into his hole. He had done this a little bit before. It always felt a little uncomfortable at first, but over time he came to crave it.

He rolled his balls in his hand as he pushed the finger in and out of his tiny little hole. It was tight but he knew as soon as he found that place that'd he would be over the top. His muscles tightened, and he added another finger. "L-Levi!" he moaned over and over again, not taking care to listen for anything or anyone as he rolled himself around in lust. His eyes shot open as his fingers brushed that 'special spot'. He didn't even bother trying to keep his voice down as he shouted the corporals name.

Levi's head snapped up as he heard Eren shout his name. He got up immediately and wrapped a towel around his lower part and aching member. He needed release so badly and he was almost there but he needed to make sure the kid wasn't dying of a heart attack or something. His feet splashed the floor and as he came to the entrance he met a sight that almost made him cum, right then and there.

Eren was sitting on the floor back curved into a sexy arc. His mouth open and moaning erotically. His fist was pumping his hard flesh at an incredibly fast rate, three fingers plunging in and out of his hole. His eyes were in a haze, looking as though he was in another world. As 'ahh Levi' hit his ears his whole body became rigid. He smirked at the moaning mess below him. "Oh Eren," he said aloud. With dazed eyes, Eren turned his head to look up at the corporal. Instead of going into shock, standing up and apologizing, he smirked. "Corporal..." he moaned out, "take me, ne?" Levi needed no further invitation.

In one swift, cat like motion, Levi picked Eren up, Erens legs wrapping around the corporals hips and arms around his neck. Levi carried him into the the running shower, where hot water cascading down both of them. Eren didn't care that his clothes were getting wet, only that he could feel the corporal's hard dick press constantly against his hole through his towel. And Levi didn't care that his towel was getting wet, only concentrating on the feeling of his dick pressing against Erens hole. Levi practically slammed Eren against the wall his back hitting harshly against the tiles, making slip just a little bit from Levi's hold on him.

Both men moaned loudly as they're cocks brushed against one another. Eren, needing more of the feeling, tightened his hold around the corporals hips and bucked his hips against Levi's getting a moan from both. "L-Levi c-corporal..." Eren tried to say but found it just a little difficult. Levi mashed his lips to the youngers in a need that he's never felt before. He didn't know why he yearned after Eren and how this wasn't making his skin crawl, but in the end the corporal decided not to think on it, instead, only just enjoying it.

Their tongues hit each other and they had an all out war for dominance, even though they both knew, clearly, who was in charge. Somehow Levi had managed to remove all the straps that were holding Erens body and removed his shirt, taking a breath of air only to go right back for his lips, then kissing down his chin, and neck. They weren't hurried, and Eren could tell, with each kiss given, it was with passion that Levi was giving the kisses to him. At the same time, the corporal was somehow managing to get his pants and boxers off. Noting that the corporal was a fantastic multitasker, and storing somewhere in his brain, he let his mind turn to mush, the corporals name reappearing on his lips over and over again.

If anything, hearing the boy moan out his name only made him go faster. He removed the towel from around his waist and started pumping Erens hard member. His head dipped down lower licking and flicking Erens nipples with his tongue, earning more loud moans and gasps. It was only when he set two fingers to Erens hole that Eren finally came out of his daze and saw Levi looking at him expectantly, as if asking for permission. "Eren..." came the soft reassuring voice of Levi. Eren leaned forward and kissed the corporal gently and sincerely. "Please..." tears almost welled up in the boys eyes, "please corporal." It was more of a command than a plea. Levi smirked, Eren's words so obviously turning him on. He pushed in another finger, stretching the boys hole.

Eren made an uncomfortable moan, but at the same time it felt so good. This was his first time being stretched by another man and he didn't know how to react. It was definitely uncomfortable but at the same time…Eren's eyes shot open, and he moaned loudly, his back turning into a beautiful arch. "Found ya," Levi whispered taking Eren's lips into his own.

"C-Corporal L-Levi…" Levi kept hitting that spot that made his body shudder and he couldn't get enough of it. He thrusted his hips back into the fingers as he felt another enter him. He rolled his head back, his eyes rolling back on their own then closing. Levi couldn't hold on much longer either, needing to sink himself into the lithe body.

With a quick retreat of fingers, and a groan from Eren at the loss, he removed the towel and that was when Eren finally got a sight of Corporal Levi tool. Suddenly he had the strong desire to bend down on his knees, something he'd never think of doing, and suck the Corporal off hearing his moans and pants, feeling the shudder of his body. "Levi…" "Hm?" His eyes still fixated on Raivilles thick cock, he asked "can I suck you off?" Instantly his eyes went to meet Eren's.

"Eren…" he moaned. Of course he wanted to let the boy do whatever he want but, and asking like that, with such thick lust in his voice and eyes, but he couldn't. Not this time at least. He had to, had to! get himself into the boy.

Smoothly he readjusted Eren, looking right into his eyes. "Eren. As much I was would love you see you suck my dick," he shuddered watching the boys eyes follow his every word, the movement of his mouth, and his eyes, "I need to fuck you." He leaned in for a quick kiss, and Eren nodded. "Then later?" he asked like an innocent child who had to complete a project to get a piece of candy.

"Whatever you want," he said stroking Eren's cheek. How could be refuse? He smirked as he pressed himself up to Eren's tight entrance, feeling him get tighter with just a few nudges. Shit, he was going to enjoy this. He didn't even bother asking Eren if he was sure, because now, even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to stop. He would just have to take him, willing or not.

But one look in his eyes and they told Levi there was as much chance for him to say no as Levi. He nudged himself just the tinniest bit in, feeling the inside of him; not enough. He nudged a little bit more, not actually aware of how are he was actually going in till he saw a slightly pained expression on his lovers face.

He stopped moving but only half of him was in. Small tears ran down Eren's cheek, and he was taking him deep breaths trying to numb. Levi mentally slapped himself. He was a virgin for godsakes! He shouldn't be taking him like a man. Gently Levi lowered himself, spreading kisses around the boys body and kissing his lips, mingling their tongues once more.

"You can keep on going," Eren mumbled after a minute, Levi wiping away his tears, and rubbing soothing circles into his hips. "Are you sure?" He just nodded, and Levi moved in all the way, knowing it'd be better to just take him in all at once, from this point on, then to give him slow agonizing pain.

Besides…he'd be in heaven when they actually could start getting into it.

Eren hated himself, wanting Levi to start moving, as he could feel his throbbing member. But pain was shooting everywhere and he knew that if Levi moved anymore he would juts start crying again. "Are you all the way in?" he whispered. "Yeah." He did feel comfort in Levi's gentle circles and light kisses around his body, feeling his own body loosen up at the touches.

"You can move again," he said after what felt like eternity, which was actually just a few short minutes. "Are you sure?" They locked eyes, and Eren nodded. Slowly he felt the Corporal, _his_ Corporal slowly start to move in and out. It hurt at first but slowly the pain subdued as Levi was coaxing more and more moans out of him. He went just a tad bit rougher and faster. "Mmmmmm~" Eren's eyes were closed, but no more pain lingered, instead, just slight uncomfort like when Levi was pushing his fingers into him.

In an experimental snap of the hips, Levi jolted upward, rocking Eren up. Eren's arms flew up to his shoulders grasping them tightly, and literally screamed. If not for the complete ecstasy Levi was in, he'd be slightly worried about someone hearing them.

Over and over again Levi thrusted into that spot, listening to the hot breathes, moans and screams of Eren, feeling his body shaking violently underneath him, knowing that he was getting nearer by the more constant moans and loudness resonating in the room. His lidded eyes and bruised open lips.

He took the younger's own length into his hand jerking him off roughly, pounding into him more roughly, feeling his own dick about to explode.

"Mmmmm aaah! L-aaahh-L -LEVI!" he screamed the loudest he could. Levi moaned, more softly into the boys chest as he felt Eren's cum land on both their torso's and some on his face. But honestly? He couldn't care less.

He still pounded relentlessly into the younger until he himself came, seeing nothing but white under his eyes, and the silence growing thick, heavy breaths on his head, he felt like he was about to collapse.

He removed Eren from him, trying to get some kind of sense and they both shuddered -Eren moaning- from the loss. "Levi…" he panted out softly as he laid Eren down on the floor. "That's corporal to you," he said sleepily, still feeling the hot wet drops of water coming down onto him. "Corporal Levi…" "What?" Eren smiled. "You're kind of hot."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Just kind of?" Eren laughed as he rolled over onto his stomach. "Okay, you're kind of sexy too." Levi chuckled too as they both took a most soothing shower.

"Levi?" Eren started to ask. "That's Corporal to you, you little shit." Eren grinned at Levi. "I think I might just love you." The Corporal sniffed. "I think I might just love you too."

Levi stared hard into Eren's eyes. "You're going with Hanji to train in your titan form. You're to train for seven days. And you must do everything she says." Eren's eyebrows were scrunched together as he whined. "But Levi!~" "That is fucking Corporal to you. How many times do I have to tell you?" he said in a deathly tone that would have made most men quiver. "I wanna go with you!" "Well you can't. Now get the fuck over it."

Eren sighed. It didn't feel like anything changed after them having sex. He wanted it to badly but he felt like nothing did. He sighed wishing the Corporal would be just a little more understanding and maybe just a little more romantic.

Levi got up moving to the door. He stopped looking at Eren, who was now his boyfriend, frowning on at the floor. He walked back over lifting Eren's head up by his chin. He gave him a deep kiss licking his own lip when he drew apart, smiling at Eren's flushed face. "And don't you dare think about cheating on me cause I love you. Got it?"

Eren stared wide eyed at his lover then smiled like a true love struck idiot. "I love you too Levi!" he exclaimed bounding after him. Levi gave him a little smack on the arm, telling him to hush because if Hanji ever found out, she would never let him live it down.

* * *

><p>Kya! I wonder what Levi would do if he learned I was calling him Levi instead of Corporal. Heehee<p>

There you have it~ I hope you liked!


End file.
